The invention relates to a gearbox arrangement which is arranged on the drive train of a single-axle or multi-axle land vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle or similar transportation means, at least one of said axles being driven, wherein at least one planetary drive is associated in each case with the axle halves of a driven axle and comprising at least one sensor device for detecting a steering manipulation on the vehicle, and comprising a control device, wherein the planetary drives are able to be controlled by the control device using values calculated from the steering manipulation data, such that each of the relevant wheels arranged on the respective axle half is driven at a rotational speed at which it rolls without slip.
Such gearbox arrangements are known, in particular, from the field of commercial vehicles with propulsion power in a range greater than 100 kW, for example in agricultural vehicles, tractors or construction machines, wherein in the relevant vehicles, the planetary drive in the driven axles is used as a reduction gear with a fixed gear reduction, in which the output shaft connected fixedly thereto is driven by the sun gear and via the planet carrier.
Such a gearbox arrangement which is intended to produce and control a connection between the drive motor and the driven wheels of the land vehicle is, for example, disclosed in DE 41 38 074 A1, by means of which a controllable differential is implemented. However, it may be a drawback in the previously known gearbox arrangement that a relatively high use of mechanically moved parts is required which are also potentially at risk, primarily in the rotational area of said power-split gearbox. The entire system also has to be sealed internally whereby a device compensating for the equalization of the volume of fluid has to be provided and which compensates for the equalization of the volume of the fluid, which itself in turn requires an internal seal. When a slide-like control element of the control device located in the rotational area is spaced apart outside the rotational area, mechanical connections are also required between the stepping motor cited in DE 41 38 074 A1 and the control element which in practice result in control errors.
A gearbox arrangement is further disclosed in DE 103 48 959 A1 which is arranged on the drive train of a multi-axle vehicle, wherein at least one planetary drive is associated with the axle halves of a driven axle in each case, and in which a control device activates brakes in order to control the rotational speed of the wheels. In this case, the relative movements within an axle are compensated via at least two three-shaft planetary drives and a clutch system so that in practice the gearbox device equates to a mechanical differential and is also only effective on a single axle.
Finally, additional equipment of said vehicles from the commercial vehicle field, such as for example a mixing device, a rotating platform or a hoist with an entirely hydraulic drive and in each case an associated reduction gear, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,824.